This disclosure relates generally to a storage system. A few examples of such systems can be found in various patent records and include these record numbers: CN202653807U, US 20130037503 A1, CA20002314439 20000721, U.S. Pat. No. 1,610,534 A, U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,237 A, U.S. Pat. No. 3,570,412 A, U.S. Pat. No. 8,408,405 B2, U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,061 A, and US 20070080120 A1.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant disclosure as claimed. Accordingly, an improved storage system would be advantageous.